


Sincerely, Me (Dear Evan Fong)

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dear Evan Hansen, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: Exactly what you think it is





	Sincerely, Me (Dear Evan Fong)

**Author's Note:**

> A typo mixed with my love for musicals made me write this. Enjoy!

  
_Dear Evan Fong,_ _  
_ _We've been way too out of touch! Things have been crazy, and it sucks that we don't talk that much...But I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight-_

  
“Why would you write that?” Evan nearly screeched, hands scrambling to snatch the laptop out of Tyler’s possession. Tyler was wheezing with laughter as he held the laptop out of Evan’s reach, making sure not to ruin the _magnificent email_ he had just staged.  
“I'm just trying to tell the truth!”  
“This needs to be perfect. These emails have to prove that we were actually friends. Just-” Evan was given a little bit of pity and was handed the laptop by a still snickering Tyler. He tried not to roll his eyes but failed anyways, and perched the computer on his knees before he turned back to the document that was half written. He erased Tyler’s smut and thought for a moment. “I'll do it.”

  
_I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard-_

  
“Hard?” Tyler piped up with a cocked brow. Evan frantically hit the backspace button and tried again.

 _Has been bad-_ _  
_

“Bad?”

_Has been rough-_

“Kinky!”

_And I miss talking about life and other stuff._

“Very specific…”

“Shut up!” Evan was getting very frustrated at Tyler’s stupid inputs at this point, and grit his teeth as he wrote the next few lines.

_I like my parents._

He felt Tyler’s judgmental eyes peering over his shoulder, and let out a heavy sigh when the taller teen asked, “Who says that?” The Canasian erased the line and tried again, and when there were no more outbursts from his best friend’s end, he kept writing.

_I love my parents, but each day's another fight… If I stop smoking drugs then everything might be alright._

“Smoking drugs?”  
Okay, Evan could admit that sounded pretty stupid. He fought back an embarrassed blush and tossed the laptop over to Tyler.  
“Just fix it!"  
  
_If I stop smoking crack-_

  
“Crack?!” He took back his computer just as quickly as he had given it, ignoring the stupidly smug look that hung on Tyler’s lips. He gave his friend a small shove away from him for good measure, wincing slightly when he ended up hurting his stupid broken hand more than it already was. Looking down at the signed _Jonathan_ on his cast made his stomach churn. He turned back to the screen.

  
_If I stop smoking pot then everything might be alright... I'll take your advice, I'll try to be more nice. I'll turn it around- Wait and see! 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention. It's easy to change if you give it your attention; all you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be..._ _  
_ _Sincerely, Me_

He was smiling when he finished the first email, a little swell of pride in his chest at how… uplifting he had made it. It was a nice email, not too out of character. To his left, Tyler let out a long and exaggerated groan, flopping back onto Evan’s maroon covers with his hands over his face.  
“Are we done yet?”  
“Well I can't just give them one email.” He paused as he opened a new email tab, only half concentrating of what Tyler was saying. “I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?”  
“Oh my god.”

  
_Dear Jonathan Smith_  
_Yes, I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs just try to take deep breaths and go on walks-_

“No.” Tyler frowned, wondering how he ended being friends with such a dork. Evan seemed to ignore him, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated.

_I'm sending pictures of the most amazing trees-_

“No!”

_You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise_

“Absolutely not-” Tyler started to protest again, but the sudden weight thrown on his chest made he sit up with a gasp. Evan had once again given him control of the laptop, but he kept talking out loud- apparently wanting Tyler to be his scribe (“My wrist hurts dude, please?”). He grumbled something about being a good friend and typed everything that Evan was saying.

 _Dude, I'm proud of you- just keep pushing through. You're turning around, I can see…_  
_Just wait and see!_ _'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It's easy to change if you give it your attention; All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be_ _  
__Sincerely, Me_  
My brother’s hot-

“What the hell!” Evan spun on his heel to shoot a death glare to his best friend, “That’s not what I said.”  
Tyler at least had the decency to look sheepish, hitting the backspace button with probably more force than was needed.  
“My bad.”

  
_Dear Evan Fong_  
_Thanks for every note you send_  
  
_Dear Jonathan Smith_  
_I'm just glad to be your friend._

_Our friendship goes beyond your average kind of bond-_

A loud snort made Evan stop mid-ramble, his eyes un-amused as he turned to Tyler once more, folding his arms over his chest. He was tempted to tap his foot on the floor too, but Tyler just kept laughing.

“‘Not your average kinda bond? Sounds pretty gay.”

“But not because we're gay-”  
“No, not because we're gay,” Tyler said in an overtly sarcastic tone. He just laughed and flipped Evan off when he wasn’t looking.

 _We're close, but not that way_  
_The only man that I love is my dad. Well anyway-_  
_You're getting better every day-_  
_I'm getting better every day-_ _  
_ Keep getting better every day-

 _'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention! It's easy to change if you give it your attention; All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be-_ _  
_ _Sincerely, miss you dearly_

Each completed email ended with “sincerely me”, and Evan couldn’t help but smile at every sincerely me he typed before he saved the emails. He hoped Tyler didn’t see him blush and grin like a dork.

_Sincerely, Me_

_Sincerely Me_

_Sincerely Me_

_Sincerely me...._


End file.
